The Return of Layla and the Dragons
by Chubster9021
Summary: Doesn't the name say it all. Though if you still don't understand read the story to find out and I promise you won't be disappointed. Please read and you will not regret it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:This is a universal disclaimer for the entire story.I do not own Fairy Tail,I only own the plot of this story and nothing else although if a did own FT Nalu,JerzaGruvia,Rowen,Gale,Elfever,etc would be cannon pairs and some of them would have had kids by now.**

**Prologue:**

_It was the day of judgment, the day when the King of the Dragons and the King of the Dead would choose a few dragons who have proven themselves worthy and a truly deserving human to go back to the Human world._

_The King of the Dragons was a mighty dragon who despised humans and whose name would strike fear into the hearts of the bravest warriors[or mages in this case, your choice].His name was Acnologia. The King of the Dead was a somewhat calmer than Acnologia but was still just a feared by many. His name was Hades._

_As the time to choose the selected ones grew near people and dragons alike began to gather near the boundary which separated the World Of The Dragons from The World Of The Dead. As the crowd grew, the anticipation grew more and more by the minute, Acnologia's patience grew lesser and lesser by the second. When everyone had arrived and luckily right before Acnologia had burst out into a fit of rage, Hades decided not to test his[Acnologia's] patience and begin the naming of the new chosen ones[No relations to pokemon]._

_He began by saying," Greetings to all who have gathered here, today is again that day of the year when we decide three very lucky dragons and one extremely lucky human to go back to the Human will shortly begin naming the chosen ones but first lets hear a few words from Acnologia".Acnologia just grunted in response and everybody sweat dropped."Then",Hades continued"Let us now announce the first name is **IGNEEL** **DRAGNEEL**,the second name is **METALICANA** **REDFOX **and the last name is** GRANDINE MARVEL.**And now for the only human who will be going back and** her** name is** LAYLA HEARTFILLIA. **  
_

_While everyone began retreating four destinct,long time friends and people[specifically 3 dragons and 1 certain human] who had missed their kids could be seen dancing an extremely wierd dance which was beyond my explaining capabilitly[no seriously,I couldn't explain it so each of you make up your own dance and review it and i will add the best one to this chapter] to celebrate that they were finally going to meet their children after so long and the best part is,they were all heading to the same place,**Fairy Tail. _**_

**AND THAT IS WHERE THE REAL STORY BEGINS . _**_**  
**_

**Should i continue it ,is it good so far,should i stop the story please tell me what you think of my story by reviewing and for any suggestions,personal crticism[for me] and any ideas for the story PM me.**

**Please don't hold back on me and i promise that if you all say continue then the chapters will be getting much longer.[its short cause it jus the prologue but the chapters will get longer]**

**Chubster9021 out.**


	2. The Entrance of Neel and Lidia

**Author's Note:I just realized that what you originally type and what you upload is not the same. Some words just disappear and then the story doesn't make sense I decided to edit the story to make perfect sense then post the 3rd chapter since it's not finished yet. Please please pwwease review and tell me which pairing I should make first.****Enjoy the new and edited first chapter. (T-T still haven't finished editing the second chapter).I'm doing this editing cause I actually finished my home work for the first time :D so my schedule for tomorrow is clear xD and I have a holiday tomorrow xD(13-6-2013) so I thought about the story and decided to fix it up.**

[Two days after the prologue] Chapter 1:

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail when four[five counting Happy] mages had walked back into the guild after their most recent mission. As usual Natsu and Gray started their fighting and soon enough the whole guild had joined in.

Everything was going fine cause Erza was not stopping them since she wanted to have strawberry cake and Lucy had gone to her regular barstool and ordered her regular drink.

But it all went wrong when Elfman threw Nab who hit Erza's STRAWBERRY Cake. Looking at what had happened everybody began running but none of them could race Demon Erza who beat up Elfman and Nab who had destroyed her cake into a bloodied pulp,Natsu and Gray had taken most of the damage for starting the fight in the first place and those who were not in the fight just sweat dropped on seeing the scene that was taking place in front of their eyes.

Lucy just sighed since she was used to this happening on their missions all the time but Erza stopped beating them up when her and the rest of the guild members all sensed a huge amount of magical power which disappeared as soon as it had arrived.

At that moment Master had come back from his meeting with the council and had also sensed the magical force decided to send out a search party to investigate if there was any danger or threat to the guild or the town.

He told Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy and Romeo to questioned why the master was sending so many people he said he is sending so many people so that they would be able to fight the source if it turned out to be a threat. Natsu began to argue saying that he alone could beat the threat and after listening to him blabber about how strong he was and what not Erza got fed up and knocked him out scene in front of his eyes made Gray crack up so much he end up on the floor rolling in laughter and mumbling things like"**Flame brain got what he** **deserved"**and "**That's what he get for acting like king of the world" **and such.

And so the team headed out to the direction where they had sensed the magic eminating from which was Eastern Magnolia they had arrived they had decided to split up into teams of four except for Erza who wanted to go with just Wendy. the first team consisted of Natsu,Lucy,Gajeel and Romeo and the Second team consisted of Gray,Juvia and Levy. And the Third team consisted mainly Erza and Wendy.

After of a lot of protests from Gray about being on the same team as Juvia,Erza threatened him with a dark aura eminating around her about quitely going with Juvia and Natsu just laughed his ass off looking at Gray as Erza threatened him. Erza noticed Natsu laughing and went and gave him a knock on the head and Gray laughed his ass off on their antics. Erza got annoyed with both of them and hit them both on their heads successfully shutting them both shut up.

They again felt the magic but hardly and they pinpointed three vague locations. Team 1 set out to the first location,Team 2 set out to the second location and Team 3 set out to the third location.

Team 1 P.O.V:

They dashed through the forest to find the source of the magical pressure which was increasing by the moment. Something about the Magic felt familiar to Natsu and Lucy so they kept on running until they reached a rather large clearing which dragged on for quite sometime and there at the far end of the clearing they saw two cloaked figures and both of their hearts they knew it was not possible they still had a little hope which was just crushed.

When they went closer to the figures they could feel the magic eminating out of began,"Uhm,excuse me but can you two please identify yourselves and tell us what are your intentions of coming here."

The other twos P.O.V:

On hearing what the person behind them had said they both took off their cloaks and were about to introduce themselves until they saw who it was and decided to not tell their real names. Layla thought in her mind _My oh my,Lucy you have grown up to be quite the beautiful young woman__._Igneel on the other hand was thinking _Ahh Natsu, it seems as though you've grown up to be quite a good looking and smart young man_.But his thought were interrupted by Natsu whispering something stupid into Lucy's ear which he heard pretty clearly cause of his dragon hearing which caused him to sweat drop and think _not as smart as I hoped you would be but still pretty good looking. _

Lucy's P.O.V:

After waiting for a long time I decided to wave my hand in front of their faces cause I think they spaced out.I waved my hand in front of their faces and said,"Earth to unknown people,you still there."This made them snap out of their trance and look at the people in front of them and giggle a little at what I said.

They continued by saying sorry and the lady began introducing said her name is Lidia and from what I can tell she has a good sense in fashion sinse she was wearing a dark blue top with celestial designs on it,a white pant with more designs and a nice cute pair of heeled shoes with beautiful designs on it[I seriously can't describe clothing].The man introduced himself as Neel and he too had some pretty good choice in clothes since he was wearing a black shirt with flame designs,a black blazer with gold linings and the symbol of a dragon on the back and top left corner on the front of the jacket and a nice pair of jeans pants[choose your own colour I just can't describe clothing T-T] and awesome dunks[ choose your own colour].

Then I asked them again about what they were doing here and they answered saying that they were looking for Fairy Tail cause they wanted to join and Natsu and I happily told them that we were from Fairy Tail and showed them all of our guild insignias/marks and then asked them if they would want to come with us to Fairy Tail and they quickly answered "Yes".So we all began walking back to Fairy Tail but I'm pretty sure that I saw them wink at each other but it just could have been my imagination. Then we all began our long walk to Fairy Tail though I couldn't help but wonder what the others were doing right now with their teams.  
_

So what do you guys think should I continue it,was this chapter good,etc,etc please pm me and/or review the story if you get any good ideas for it or find any mistakes.** And don't forget to Review your pairing choice.**  
_

Chubster9021 out.


	3. Enter Metalica

**Author's Note:Finally finished editing chapter 2 I'm going to finish typing chapter 3 since my writer's block is finally gone after a refreshing walk in the rain looking at scenery and what not . And please review which pairing I should do first and if you find any mistakes still left tell me in your review and another reminder to review the pairing of your choice which I should do first and any way which you think I can improve my story.**

Chapter 2:

[Meanwhile]Team 2's P.O.V:

They were running in full speed through the forest when, they abruptly stopped at a huge clearing[same clearing from before].Gray was certain that he saw a tuft of pink hair but thought it was just his imagination. He was about to turn back when Juvia tugged on his shirt and said,"Gray-Sama,look there" while pointing at a cloaked figure in the large clearing.

On seeing the suspicious person Gray guessed that it was the same person they were looking for. He walked up to the person and questioned him about his identity. The man just grunted in annoyance at Gray but he kept his cool and again questioned the person but again the person grunted and Gray still kept his cool and resisted the urge to punch the person. He again questioned the person about his identity and work here his(Gray's) eyebrows slightly twitching and again the person grunted. This made Gray lose his cool and he straight out went and punched the person but the person caught his fist and said,"If you want to know my identity,defeat me in battle."

These words sounded like music to Gray's ears and he happily accepted the from what he could tell by the voice, man's challenge. The fight began by the man taking of his cloak and a few gasps from team 2 as the man was almost entirely covered in body piercings. A certain pale blue haired,script mage's face slightly reddened after looking at the man who caused her to remember a certain iron dragon slayer.

The man's[Metalicana] P.O.V:

I think I just saw that pale blue haired girl blush.I think she might know/like Gajeel but I quickly averted my gaze when I realized that I had been staring at her for too long but none the less i smirked thinking that the great **'I will always hate girls' Gajeel actually got a girlfriend** but my thoughts were interrupted by the boy who had taken off his shirt and was asking if I was chickening out,I felt like screaming at him as to why he called me and telling him to wear his shirt but I remembered our fight and I felt a little sympathy for the girl who was drooling looking at the bare chested man even though I definitely wouldn't show it.

Normal P.O.V:

The fight then started by both of the men taunting each other until the shirtless boy got tired of the ridiculous game of taunting yelled out _**Ice Make:Lance**_ the man countered by using _**Iron Scales**_ and he smirked while seeing the expressions on their faces said to himself in a low mumbling voice which no one heard _These kids definitely know Gajeel._Then the man dashed forward and at the moment when he was about to hit Gray in the gut Gray yelled _**Ice Make:Shield **_then he jumped up and yelled _**Ice Make:Cage**_ and trapped the man inside his ice cage. The man then quickly countered by using _**Iron Fist of the Iron Dragon**_ and Gray was too shocked at what he witnessed to see the man getting ready to attack him in his gut and in his tranced state did not hear Juvia call out to him to try to warn him but he was to late to hear and the man had already punched Gray in the gut and from there on the battle was kind of one sided with the man first using _**Roar of the Iron Dragon**_,then he used_** Wing Slash of the Iron Dragon **_and finally finished him of with_** Iron Fist of the Iron Dragon.**_

When the man was about to leave Gray stood up and said,"Where are you going,the fight's not over yet come back here."The man replied,"Fine, I like your determination but the fight's over and since you fought so well I will tell you my name."Gray replied saying,"Go on."

Metalicana P.O.V:

I began by saying,"My name's Metalic…" then I stopped remembering that _Layla told me if anyone asked me my name to tell them a fake one _but I snapped out of my thoughts when ice boy called out to me and said,"Metallic what" so I continued by saying,"My name's Metalica and I'm come here to join the infamous guild Fairy Tail."After I said the last part I saw the boy smile and despite all his injuries stand up,come to me and ask if I wanted to go with them.I asked,"Why?" I didn't get a reply. I asked again and when he didn't answer me the first or second time I was about to scream at them and ask why I realized that the boy who was now about to take off his boxers had a Fairy Tail mark on the right side of his chest I said yes and I screamed at him to put on his damn clothes and he said _oh shit not again _and began scrambling around searching his clothes.I sweat dropped at his actions and was about to ask them about him until the pale blue haired girl[Levy] said that it was a regular thing for him to do. Then he put on his clothes again they asked me if I wanted to go with them and join their guild I replied with a _That's what I came here for anyway_.As the sun was setting we began our journey to Fairy Tail.I hadn't even realized that that much time had passed by.

Normal P.O.V:

Then all of team 2 began their journey back to the guild with their soon to be new member and Juvia helping Gray walk until they found Wendy so she could heal him or they reached the guild and put him in the infirmary Which ever happens first. Then they all screamed _**Off to Fairy Tail we go.**_

_ So what do you guys think of the new chapter,do you like it,do you hate it and what do you think of the fighting scene[Not so good at describing them because it's my first typed out fight scene ever as far as I can remember but still your opinion would be nice]and please review if you think I made a mistake or if you have anything you think I should have added to this chapter.  
_ **Disclaimer:I have no association with the band Metallica and I do not own anything in this story except the plot.**

On an added note:**Please don't forget to vote which pairing I should do first.**

**Chubster9021 out,bye.**


	4. Who's Diney

**Author's note and apology:I am so so sorry for not updating for soo long. Forgive me and don't kill me it's just that i typed out like 5 chapters and kept and i didn't have time to post them cause i went to Bangalore for a few weeks so i thought about posting them when i came back but then my laptop wasn't working and then the guy who came to fix it said they would have to format my laptop...so long story short i lost all my data and then my school started and i didn't have time to type the chapters up again and now i finally have some free time so i'm going to type up as much as i can and then post the chapter(this one). If you're still reading my abnormally long author's note please forgive me and do tell which pairing i should set up first Nalu,Gale,Jerza,Gruvia,etc and tell me which one in your reviews and i will also setup a poll when I get the time. I promise i will set up the poll till then tell me your choice through your reviews. Now without further ado...The story.**

**Chapter 3**

No one's P.O.V

Erza and Wendy were also speeding through the forest at max speed with Charles flying Wendy and Erza flying using her Purgatory armor. Unlike the other three Grandine decided to go to a deeper part of the forest to pluck some medicinal herbs so unlike teams 1 and 2,team 3 reached a small clearing in a deeper part of the forest. When they arrived Erza imediately took an attack ready position but Wendy persuaded her to talk first and see if the hooded figure was a threat or not. After a long while of debating they decided Wendy's plan was better. After deciding the plan Wendy went and tapped the hooded figure shoulder and said...

Wendy's P.O.V

_I went forward and tapped the hooded figure's shoulder and said_," Excuse me,but umm{guess which HIMYM character says but umm} who are you and what are you doing here."_and then something strange happened the person turned around and hugged me but i didn't feel like pulling away for some reason and i felt really safe in the embrace of this stranger, i didn't even feel shy while talking to the person,this person just felt like home for some reason and it reminds me of the feeling i used to get from Grandine and i won't rest till i find out why then she let go of and apologizied_ saying**'i'm really sorry its just that you remind me of my long lost daughter and i just couldn't help myself.'**_I told her it was alright and asked her about her reason of being here to which she replied_ saying,"**I was just passing by the forest on my way to a guild and happened to chance upon a lot of medicinal herbs and decided to pick some."**

Meanwhile Grandine's P.O.V: (during the conversation with Wendy)

_I think I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around only to find my beloved daughter Wendy standing behind me asking me who I was and what I was doing here. I didn't even realize when I began hugging her but it seems like she isn't pulling away either.I hope this human disguise from Acnologia and Hades is good enough to block a dragon slayer's sense of smell or else I'm doomed. If they find us out before we reveal our identity to them it'll cause a lot of problems and even more questions. I let go of her and apologized saying she reminded me of my long lost daughter which in some sense she was. She replied saying it was alright and I couldn't help but think she's grown up to be quiet the well mannered girl. I couldn't help but feel proud of her. Then she asked me again about my **reason** for being here and I told a half lie half truth. I felt really bad lying to her but I had no choice. If I told her the truth so soon I might get called back and I don't want to lose this hard earned opportunity of meeting my Wendy again._

_Nobody P.O.V:_

_Wendy then went ahead and called Erza out of her ambush place saying the woman meant no harm and it was perfectly fine to come out. Erza didn't believe her at first but after looking at the woman a few more times Erza nodded her head in agreement and came out. Erza then went ahead to ask the woman her name. The woman began fumbling her words until she finally said her name was_ **'Diney' **_. Erza then went ahead to ask her which guild she was heading toward and why to which she answered_ **'I'm heading towards Fairy Tail because I want to join the guild but I heard its really hard to get into'**_ Erza smiled at the Diney and so did Wendy then they both,almost is sync offered their hands further and said that they would get her into the guild. Erza quickly noticed the questioning look and look of disbelief on Diney's face and explained to her that her(Erza) and Wendy were part of the guild and would happily take her, her eyes started sparkling and she nodded her head so fast Wendy thought it would fall off. After all the talks were done they realized it was getting dark and that they should start their journey back to the guild already knowing they would be spending the night in the forest._

**Author's Note:Chapter 4 is already underway and I really wish you guys would tell me how the story is going, ways to improve it and of course don't forget to review,follow or fav. Its your choice really and please tell me which couple I should start first through your reviews. You must be fed up of my author's notes so..**

**Chubster9021 out.**


	5. Team 1: A night in the forest

**Author's Note:You may begin throwing shoes,sandles,studs,dunks,etc on me. I know I update 1 chapter every 2-3 months but its just that I don't get time. Even this chapter was written while I was doing my maths HW. It was kind of done in a hurry so its shorter than my usual updates and I did not spell check it. On a side note i setup a poll for this story so please go check it out. Well I'll finish the rest of the A/N at the end. Now without further ado, the long awaited(I hope T-T)chapter 4 of TROLATD.**

Chapter 4:

Normal P.O.V:

Team one had found a cliff on their way back and decided that since it was already dark it would be the best place to camp for the night. They all made beds of leaves except for Neel and Lidia who had sleeping bags because they had been travelling. Lucy and Lidia took charge of everything. They made Neel and Natsu bring fire wood,Happy and Romeo catch fish and Gajeel and Pantherlily help them to check if the surrounding was safe. After about an hour all of them except Happy,Pantherlily,Romeo and Gajeel finished their jobs and came back to the campsite. Lidia told Neel to set up the campfire while Lucy told Natsu to do the same. Lidia and Lucy looked at each other and started laughing while Natsu and Neel both looked at their respective partners and in sync asked them,"What's so funny".They both looked at each other again and started laughing even louder and rolling around on the the ground. Then Natsu called out to Neel and whispered in his ears," I think they've finally lost it". This remark had Neel cracking up and he too began rolling around on the ground laughing until he was laughing so much that he had a silent laugh and looked liked a retarded seal rolling on the ground occasionally managing a sound. And soon enough, just as expected of Natsu,he too began laughing and joined the rest of them rolling on the ground laughing. And at that moment Gajeel,Happy and Pantherlily decided to show up with Romeo in tow behind them to check what the ruckus was about. When he saw them he whispered to the two cats'I think they finally cracked' not even noticing Romeo behind them and thinking that they would'nt hear it but Natsu and Neel heard the remark with their sensitive hearing and Lidia and Lucy heard it because they were next to him. They all stopped laughing and stood up faster them lightning and glared at Gajeel with an expression which could easily be made out about its meaning. Heck, even Gajeel knew it meant they were thinking like the queen of hearts and were about to scream 'Off with his head'. The cats too understood it and began flying away. While Gajeel mumured ' Betrayers'. When they were done with Gajeel he looked like he wandered into an alleyway full of cats ,smelling like fish. Then Lidia and Lucy told Natsu and Neel to set the wood on fire and to Lucy's amazement Neel produced flames from his hand and lit the campfire just before Natsu could do the same. Lucy was starting to get suspicious about these two. The similarities between the four were far too many to be coincidental and Lucy decided to persue her investigation when they returned back to Magnolia. The rest of the night went on smoothly and they were soon asleep for the night. While Romeo kept sulking the whole night,watching them and muttering things like ' They forgot about me'; 'They don't even see me sitting here ' and so on, until he too,like the others fell asleep.

**Author's note: Well let's begin with asking the usual, how was the chapter,were there any grammatical mistakes,did YOU like the chapter,can you forgive me for not updating fast and now thats done. Now to continue the previous A/N. Like I said before I will try my best to update sooner and this chapter would have been longer if I didn't have my chemistry and physics tests tomorrow and the submission of three assignments the day after T-T. On a better note, I recently saw grown ups 2. That movie is soo f***ing hilarious. Well now that that's done. You can expect another update this week or in 2 weeks time and I swear this time I won't disappoint you my patienceful(is that a word,probably not) readers. If you want you can add me on FB. My name is Beverly Rowena Gomes and my profile pic is a really touching Dragonball Z pic. Well chiao.**

**Chubster9021 out**


End file.
